1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved angular ball bearing of the duplex type, which comprises two rows of rolling-contact members and has a structure such that its load capacity can be increased without changing the bearing dimensions. This invention is applicable to oblique-contact rolling element bearings of the type wherein the two rows of rolling-contact elements are mounted according to the so-called `O` arrangement, that is, wherein the lines of action of the loads on the rolling elements of one row converge in a direction opposite that of the other row.
2. The Prior Art
An angular-contact or oblique-contact ball bearing of this type, intended more particularly for mounting the wheels of motor vehicles, is already known through the French Pat. No. 2,372,988: the bearing depicted therein comprises two rows of rolling-contact elements with an axially split outer race. The use of this split outer race is advantageous in that it is possible therewith, during the assembling of one of the rows of rolling elements, to insert a greater number of such rolling elements, this assembling step being accomplished before fitting the second half of the outer race. On the other hand, in this known construction the second row of rolling elements can be filled only along about one-half of its periphery with rolling elements, this filling operation being accomplished by shifting the outer race eccentrically in relation to the inner race.
Therefore, the angular bearing thus obtained has eventually two rows of rolling elements, one row comprising a minor number of rolling elements. As a result, the bearing has a certain weakness and its resistance to running efforts is asymmetrical, and this may prove detrimental in certain applications.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,925 discloses a bearing comprising two rows of tapered rollers, also with a split outer race to permit the mounting of the second row of rolling elements. A two-section separator ring is then mounted between the two portions of the outer race to complete the assembling operation. Though this form of embodiment actually permits of mounting the same number of rolling elements in both rows of the bearing, it implies compulsorily the grinding not only of the separator ring but also of the two front faces registering with the outer race portions with a high degree of precision to accurately set the necessary bearing play. Moreover, the spacer ring must be retained in position by additional external means.